


You don't remember what she look's like?

by Needs_A_Little_Space



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Needs_A_Little_Space/pseuds/Needs_A_Little_Space
Summary: After being alive for hundred of years as a dying prince, you are bound to forget some things.
Relationships: The Prince & Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time), The Prince/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	You don't remember what she look's like?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short piece while working on some headcanons I got suggested and thought I'd add it here as it's own thing. It does hint towards disturbing imagery so heads up on that.

He felt his wrists frozen. His arms sagging down as his shoulders were held up. The pain numbed over time. The frost clung to his side like a shadow. He grew frail, and sick. He couldn't move his legs no more. He didn't even have the energy to lift up his head, his neck aching from his posture. All the prince could do was sleep. And yet, despite starving and being on the edge of death's door. The prince didn't die. The chamber felt worse than the embrace of death. At least in death one's spirit can rest peacefully away from pain. But here, he could never leave. And for some reason, he can't die. But that didn't mean he could lose himself.

The prince felt as if the ice vanished. There was no chill, no warmth. Around him the walls decay into nothing but black. He felt himself able to move his arms. But they weren't the same. They weren't like the shadows they morphed into. They had color, and life. The prince was no longer a ghost. He looked like his old self. But even that didn't bring back many memories. This life before was nothing but a dim memory. Everything felt vague. Except... The prince looked up, for the first time in a long time. A piercing voice shook his body, _"Behind curtain number one is..."_

Without noticing, the prince mouthed one word. A name. Vanessa. _Correct!_ A blond woman was revealed, not facing him however. Her back was turned. He felt his skin crawl. _Wait. You- You don't remember what she looks like?_ The queen turned around. Her face was completely empty. No mouth to show a smile. No eyes to see him. Laughter began to rise around him, his mouth slowly opening in horror. The faceless queen walked up to him, placing a cold hand on his cheek.

 _Hey. Just make something up!_ Vanessa's face began to rot and fall apart like a mask. Underneath was total darkness. The only thing that stood out were two glowing, piercing red eyes. The laughing turned to sobs and screams. The prince fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face. Ice grew around him. Bodies impaled and frozen were visible and flashed in his mind like a broken recording. _What you make is gonna end._ He felt the masked bodies rise up and grab at him with their frozen, rotting hands. They were just children. _And get old too!_ Shrieks and hysteric laughing haunted him. He raised his hands to cover his ears. The tears fell faster, turning to ice when they reached the floor. He felt as if the voices were mocking him. The queen began to laugh. Her hand raised up and he felt a cold slap scar him.

He didn't wake up that time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you get the reference this was to (dialogue wise) then congrats. Honestly I felt like the original video worked well for Snatcher if over time he began to forget old faces.


End file.
